Dragon Music
by Aokori K. Bushujima
Summary: Saeko and Rei are the two legendary Dragonwings of a fable. However, in truth, they live on the Sabaody Archipagelo and only Rayleigh and Shakki know about them. Their job is justice under the cover of bad criminals. When Law and Kidd come to the Archipagelo, the two Dragonwings' fates are entwined with the two supernovas. What will truly happen to the 4 fates? (LawxOC, KiddxOC)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: Tragically, I do not own any sort of anime, except for my two OC characters, Rei Onagi and Saeko Hachisu. I myself enjoy character/OC stories, but if you do not like character/OC stories, please refrain from reading my story. Please enjoy! (LawxOC, KiddxOC) Oh, and if you happen to know High School of the Dead, I've watched a few episodes and the Saeko from that anime looks nearly the same as my Saeko, and that goes for the same for Rei._

Chapter 1:

"Captain, we're here at the Sabaody Archipagelo." said Shachi. " Ahhh... So we're here. Good job Shachi-ya." murmured the Surgeon of Death. As the Heart pirates exited the submarine/pirate ship, Law could not help but think that their stay would more exciting than he thought.  
Sighting a tavern, the pirates headed toward it. When the crew entered, they heard an old man tell an old legend. Law assumed it was just some foolish story, but what the geezer said next captured his attention.  
"They say that the woods near here are haunted. Folks say that two dragons live there. Sometimes, you can a ghostly song can be heard coming from the trees. Once you enter, there is no way out. People don't know if it's because of the dragons or because of something else, like the forest's winding paths."  
"_Hn. Looks like I was right. Guess I should take a look around here," _thought Law. Smirking, he stood up and headed for the exit. "Captain! Where are you going?" said Bepo, who had currently been enraptured by the man's story.

_Meanwhile, in the woods... _

Saeko sat in a tree polishing her nodachi. Saeko and her twin Rei would be quite valuable to people. When she and her sister had shown signs of being Dragoneye(Ok, I know that this is sudden but I am going to list their abilites. Heh Heh. Sorry! So Saeko is a Dragoneye, has a green thumb, is a very talented doctor, extremely intelligent, has eaten the ninja ninja no mi(ninja ninja fruit) which enables her to make various jutsu(Techniques; If you know Naruto, then you know what I'm talking about), is an excellent artist, and obviously, an awesome swordsman, and the thing is, her nodachi is the same length as Law's. *sigh* Okie Dokie. So her demeanor is cold and unemotional(except towards her grandfather and polar- oppositonal twin), but you see, it's in a cool way, and since she's pretty too... yeah. You get the idea. And so Rei is also intelligent, pretty, is a geographer, an extremely convincing talker, has eaten the rai rai no mi(lightning lightning fruit), and she wields a staff like Nami's, except it has no magical properties. And Dragoneyes are certain people who can turn into dragons and harness their own power. Okay, I'm done.) they had been taken to Sabaody Archipagelo to train. Their home was at the heart of the forest, and they took care of their own selves. As Saeko continued to polish her nodachi, she sang one of her songs she had learned as fledgling(baby dragon) Dragoneye which was used to calm crying fledglings.

_As the Dragonwing takes flight,  
__  
the crooning of the younglings soften._

_Over the valleys and rivers,_

_the Dragonwing flies._

_A tear suspended on the edge of one's eye,_

_threatens to tell,_

_all of the secrets saying that,_

_one misses the nakama of its own._

_When it returns to the Home,_

_the Dragonwing is reunited,_

_with the holy dragons of heaven and hell._

Soft clapping ensued near a tree, and Saeko looked up sharply as Law stepped out and smirked. " So you're one of the so-called haunter of these woods, hmmmm? **Saeko Hachisu**? I would really appreciate it if you would join the Heart Pirates." At these words, Law took out a bounty poster with the words:  
**Saeko Hachisu**

**Former Doctor, Musician, and Cook of the Roger Pirates**

**Bounty of 300 million Beli**

Accompanying these words was the picture of her half in her human form, and the other half in dragon form( known as DragonHead). Saeko, wide-eyed, stared at the poster.  
" I'm sorry, sir, but I don't associate with pirates these days."  
" That's a shame. Shall I have to force you to join my crew?"  
Almost immediately, her eyes narrowed, and she snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a flurry of lotus petals. Law smirked.  
"_This was going to turn out to be exciting after all, with her power. Her looks are pretty ravishing, as well."_

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, where Rei was...  
_Rei broke the tree with the edge of the pole in one hit. Rei did a twirl and hit imaginary foes. As she trained, little did she know that she had an audience. She walked to the side and took a drag of her water. Just then Eustass 'Captain' Kidd stepped out from the shadows and said, "Oi bitch. I could recruit you for my crew. Especially, because of who you are. **Rei Onagi."  
Rei Onagi**

**Former Navigator of the Roger Pirates**

Bounty of 293 million Beli

"Oi, I don't play around with rookies like you nowadays. Now, if you don't mind, **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"**  
"BITCH..."  
Rei 'humphed' and walked deeper into the trees.  
Kidd made a move to chase after her, but Rei had already disappeared.

_Well, that was the first chapter. Please, no flames.  
I'd appreciate it if you kept the negative remarks to yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: I still do not own any anime except for Saeko and Rei. Whew. It's such a relief that someone likes my story, because this is my first one! I didn't say that in chapter 1 because I didn't want anyone to think," Oh. I'll just say that I like her story because it's her first one." Okay. On to the second chapter! And thank you to Hex223 for leaving that encouraging review! Oh, and I normally don't swear but... the story calls for it._

Chapter 2:

A bird chirped on the windowsill, as Saeko cooked a soup for dinner. While cooking, she pondered about the man she had seen. She had gotten to their bright, little cottage before Rei, as usual.  
The tranquility was so nice...  
"**SAEKO! GUESS WHAT!? I SAW A MOTHERFUCKER IN OUR** **FOREST!"**  
Well, there went the peace and quiet.  
"Rei, language."  
Saeko, This is great food!"  
"Arigato." Saeko looked at her younger twin with the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.  
During dessert, they decided to just move on to 'Stage 2' of their new mission. Which was to get caught by slavers on purpose and to be able to get into the Grove 1 'Human Auction.'

_Meanwhile, in front of the auction house... _

Law stood in front of the auction house with the rest of his crew. Next to him was Kidd's crew. As he walked up the steps, Bepo asked, "Captain, why are we going to the auction? Are you planning on buying someone?" "No, I am just curious." Law answered. As they went in, Law had the most curious feeling, as though there was going be something interesting happening.  
Later, about what felt like one million years later, Disco announced, "Ladies aaannnnnddd gentlemen! Her are now two of the three spotlights of the auction! Saeko Hachisu and Rei Onagi! These two have bounties! Saeko, 500,000,000 beli! Rei, 470,000,000 beli!" Law smirked and Bepo, who was holding Law's nodachi wondered why.

Out on stage, two golden cages came out with one woman in each. Saeko and Rei did not look at all uncomfortable...  
Which was strange. Saeko had on a white cloak while Rei had on a black cloak. They each had on a rice hat(you know those cool cone hat thingies that farmers have right?). They both had on traditional Japanese wooden sandals. "We will first do Saeko Hachisu! She, as you can see, is absolutely beeeaaauutiful! She is an excellent swordsman with a nodachi. We'll start at the price of 100,000 beli! Any bids?!"

Bepo sweatdropped and remarked that Saeko's own nodachi was as long as Law's. A fat man raised his paddle and his bid was 500,000 beli and and he looked damn proud of the money he had bid and was sure that Saeko was his when the smoothest of voices drawled out,"900,000 beli."(It's obvious who bought Saeko.)

Saeko looked up sharply because she recognized the voice and her ice blue eyes narrowed. "Going once! Going Twice! Sold! To the gentleman in the back! Now we will move on to Rei Onagi! We will once again start at 100,000 beli! Any bids?!" "Oi, you fucking bastard! Are you saying that I am that damn cheap?! 'Cuz I have a bounty that an asshole like you can only dream of! So, why don't you just go fuck a tree!" Rei snarled.( Did I mention that while Saeko is calm and composed all the time, Rei gets mad easily and has an extremely wide swear dictionary?)  
"Rei." The simple, quiet command from Saeko that reverberated around the stadium had Rei quiet in an instant.

Disco, quite flustered, continued. Just then a rough voice boomed, "800,000 beli."( It is also obvious who bought Rei.) "Going once! Going twice! Sold! To the Gentleman in the back!" Disco literally screamed.  
"Rei," Saeko said. Her voice was strangely loud yet quiet at the same time. Of course, it was quiet but everyone heard it.  
" Is it now?" Rei said.

"Now." Suddenly, both women disappeared and all that was left were the shackles. They reappeared right in front of the cages. It was quiet, and time seemed to slow down and falter. Then, all of a sudden... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" "THE SLAVES ARE OUT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Saeko used Haki and nearly everyone fell down. The remainders, including Luffy, immediately sensed and thought, "_This is Haki." "_CAMIE! CAAAMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy screamed. "They should all be free in the back." Said Saeko. As Luffy ran off, Saeko and Rei moved on to 'Stage 3' of their mission. Saeko disappeared and appeared in front of one of the Roswald family and unsheathed her sword in the blink of an eye( which is quite a feat considering how long it is) and sliced a strike onto the Noble's chest.

The female shrieked and pointed the gun at Saeko when Rei appeared behind her and electrocuted the femal Roswald with her devil fruit. They then turned their attention and the commotion behind them and were shocked to Hachi, a friend, about to get shot by the last Roswald. Saeko reached out in an attempt to get there, but it happened again before her eyes. A friend was getting hurt.

...

A **FRIEND **was getting **HURT.** Saeko's eyes were hidden by a frightful shadow.  
"Uh Oh. You got sis mad. Ha! Sucks for ya!"  
Saeko suddenly glowed and the glow engulfed her and it started to grow and grow and when the glow faded away, in its place was a silver, all shades of blue, and white shimmering dragon. (Saeko was a Moondust Dragon, the rarest and most powerful of dragons and even rarer in Dragonwings. The last Moonbeam Dragonwing died 20 centuries ago, and Saeko was the third in line. As for Rei, although she did not change yet, she is a black, red, orange, and yellow blazing dragon, a.k.a. the Sunstone Dragon(HA! I made the twins completely the opposite of each other!). It is the second most rare and powerful dragon, and also rare in Dragonwings. However, Rei was fourth in line of the Sunray Dragonwings. For most Dragonwings however, they are Lushlight Dragons. Lushlight Dragons had moderate power and were green, teal, and yellow-green.)

Saeko let loose a elegant roar, one that was smooth and calm. It was filled with rage. It lifted a 'paw' and smashed it down onto the sinful Roswald. After making sure that he was truly unconscious, Saeko changed back. Walking towards Hachi, she got down on her knees, and placed her hand over Hachi's wound. All at once, a green-blue glow emanated from her hands. Slowly, the wound closed up. 2 minutes later, it was completely healed. Saeko hoisted Hachi onto her back. When she looked to her side, good ol' Rei had gotten Camie and was waiting for her.

"**OIIIIIIIIII! LADY, THAT WAS SO COOOOL! WANNA JOIN MY CREW?!"  
**  
The two girls ignored the Straw Hat.

"Oh, but that one belongs to me." Kidd and Law said this in sync, and then glared at each other.

" Then they both heard something outside(Dragonears) that was coming closer and closer. "Dammit. Marines are here," sighed Rei, rolling her amber-red eyes. Saeko turned. "Well then. Shall we go outside and fight them off?" Saeko's words broke the heavy silence, and Kidd, Luffy, Law, Rei, and Saeko turned for the entrance. As they went, Rei still seething from earlier, Kidd argued with Law and Luffy. The five opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. When they stepped outside, they noticed that they were surrounded by marines on all sides.

The four were irritated, and soon enough, were throwing marines this way and that.

_End of chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers: Obviously I STILL do not own any anime. Ah, and I forgot to mention but Rei's weapon is actually a staff. And because this is a fanfiction, I couldn't find Law's hometown, but I do know he's from the North Blue, sooooo his hometown is going to be Yuki Hana, and Saeko and Rei(fraternal twins) will have visited his town and he's seen them before. As has Kidd. His hometown is Ichida._

Chapter 3:

The five headed out the door, and somehow Rei and Saeko had put their hats back on, but the marines still recognized them.

"S-s-sir, i-its the two Dragonwings! The dark-haired one has a bounty of 300 million and the orange-haired one has a bounty of 293 million!" one of the marines stuttered.

"I know, you baka!" Amused, the five, or should I say four,(when they walked through, only Kidd, Law, Luffy, and Rei were bickering. Now, Luffy was attacking first.) laid back until the marines fired. Then the five got into action. Or more like Law and Kidd were watching the Dragonwings fight out of the corner of their eyes.

Saeko got into the tai chi(both of the twins are good at tai chi)form and the characters for horse, pig, snake, and rat appeared above her head. Saeko swept a foot in front and leaned on her right leg. Then she raised her hands, one in back and one in front and a horde of marines attacked. Saeko, vanished and appeared in the middle of the horde, raised her hand, and the marines all blasted away in an outward motion. Rei, on the other hand, stood with her legs slightly apart, and made a handsign.

The sole character for rabbit appeared, and Rei jumped, disappeared, and promptly proceeded to appear in the back of the crowd of marines and swipe her left hand to the right, and vice versa. That being done, suddenly the marines crashed into each other and fell, dazed. Saeko walked to Rei and said the most dangerous words possible.

"Rei, Kidd has been watching you for some time. I propose the idea that you steal his goggles from him."

"EHH?! SAEKO, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Then I dare you to steal Law's hat!" Saeko sighed, knowing that she had been tricked. It was a known habit that Dragonwings that didn't do dares were dishonored and so basically, a Dragonwing can never turn down a dare.

"Then, dear sister, you may have the pleasure of going first."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Fine."*death glare  
And so Saeko watched Rei launch herself across the clearing and land on Kidd's back.

Kidd had been happily killing off the 'damn' marines when he felt something latch onto his back. He growled, thinking it was a marine, when he caught sight of the jeans, and knew immediately that it was 'his' Dragonwing. When Kidd inhaled, he noticed that she smelled like citrus, fire, and lilies. Kidd admitted it was an intoxicating smell. He smirked, but frowned when he felt a tug on his goggles. All at once, he remembers that he had talked to Rei once when he was young.

_*Flashback_

_A young Kidd climbed a tree, when he saw two girls who were the opposite from each other, but were obviously fraternal twins. The dark-haired one easily brought down 3 bandits, while the other orange-haired one brought down three as well. While looking at the orange-hair, he felt himself blushing. The orange-hair, he noted, was quite boisterous. He jumped down from the tree and intercepted the twins._

"What are your names?" "I'm Rei, and this here is Saeko! Nice to meet you!"

"Rei, we don't know if he's good or bad."

"Saeko, just because you have a bounty of 50 million and I have a bounty of 48 million doesn't mean that everyone is going to attack us."

Kidd's ear perked up and he said, "You have bounties?"

"Yep! We're Dragonwings!"

"Holy Shit, that is cool!"

"Yeah, and our powers are damn cool!"

"Rei, language." The three talked some more, until Kidd had to go home, and they bid each other good-bye.

_*End Flashback _

Rei had an earring on one ear, and it had two tiny wind chimes hanging from it. As she worked on the goggles, her earring made a small ringing noise. Rei scented the air and noticed that Kidd smelled like electricity, smoke, and cinnamon. She liked it. With one final tug, she pulled free the goggles and flew off.(Rei and Saeko, being Dragonwings, can summon wings on their human bodies, so Rei sprouted wings on her back and flew off) When Rei got back, Rei showed Saeko the goggles.

"Satisfied now? NOW it's YOUR turn."Rei said with a gleeful look. Saeko gracefully sighed and shot off as well and landed on Law's back and proceeded to take his hat. Her ears had two silver bell earrings and they twinkled as she sped through the air. She also scented the air and noticed Law smelled like spearmint, exotic spices, and chocolate. She would rather die than admit that she liked his scent. It was quite easy, and she also flew off to Rei. The two now sat on the side arguing while the others fought.

Law had been fighting when he also felt something land on his back, and noticed that is was 'his' newest crew member. When he inhaled, he noticed that it was the scent of lotus, wintermint, and sugar coming off of her. It was a heavenly smell, but he did NOT want to ever admit it. All at once, the petite body disappeared, and he knew that she had went away. The breeze blew through his hair... wait WHAT!? He touched his head, and his hat had disappeared. Law, now irritated, went after Saeko. All at once, Law, remembered that he had seen the two women in his hometown before and actually had talked to Saeko when he had been a child!

_*Flashback_

_A younger Law holds a frog he had captured for his dissection, when he hears a commotion down the street. He leisurely walks to the spot, and spots a two girls his age. The two looked totally different from each other, but it was obvious that they were fraternal twins. He looks at the one with dark hair and feels himself blush. A voice jerks himself out of his thoughts. "Kids like you can't even defeat me! Do you brats even know who I am? I am the great Delifrou, with a bounty of 25 million!"_

"Sir, please-"

"Don't please me you civilian!"

"But Sir, you see, these girls are visiting through town are the legendary Dragonwings with bounties of 50 million and 48 million!"  
"Hah! These brats, Dragonwings? That's a good one!"

At this, the dark-haired one unsheathes her nodachi in the blink of an eye, which is five times as large as her. Faster than the human eye, the pirate falls, cut by the girl. Her twin, who was extremely boisterous, brings out a staff which is also five times as large as her. The other pirate is also brought down by the loud one. After all this, they walk away and bump into Law.

Law smirks, and the dark-haired one says, "What's your name?" "

Law." "My name's Saeko, and my twin's name is Rei." After they talked a bit, Law heard his mother and walked off, and bid good-byes to the twins.

_*End Flashback_

"Rei, your face is turning red." "H-h-how about you huh? Your cheeks are pink!"

"..."

"Saeko-ya, may I have my hat back? It makes me uncomfortable to be around this many people without my hat." The sarcastic voice had the two women jumped, startled, and Saeko threw Law's hat to him. "HEY BITCH! GIVE MY DAMN GOGGLES BACK!" Rei threw the goggles and they landed on top of Kidd's head, who looked like he was about to literally explode.

_Later, after the fighting..._ Law and Kidd argued. Mostly Law smirking and Kidd yelling. The Dragonwing sisters were walking away when suddenly... "And where do you think you're going, Saeko-ya?" "BITCH YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JUST WALK AWAY WHEN YOU'RE NOW ON MY CREW!" The women looked back, smirked, officially pissed off the Supernovas, and vanished.

_(Never thought I'd ask this, but can you review?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers: I don't own any anime and thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is actually quite interesting in my opinion.  
_

Chapter 4:

The twins were too tired to reach their home in the forest, so they just found a hotel, and I'll just say that the two had pouches attached to the back of their thighs that contained a fairly, no, scratch that, extremely LARGE amount of money. So they rented a room, and Rei was showering as Saeko tied her hair up, and went out to the balcony.

She dropped her tired body into a chair, and read **The Alchemist' **by **E. D. Elric**. It was a new novel she had bought. It was about a man called Roy Mustang, and his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye. Afterwards, she put a bowl on the balcony's wide rail, and started to grind leaves and make some sort of medicine. As she made it, she coughed. All of a sudden, her slim body wracked with coughs, and she spit out blood.

"Goodness, that fight earlier must have strained my body again." Thought Saeko.

Law, after losing his Dragonwing, had grudgingly went to a nearby hotel with his crew. He showered, put on a pair of jeans, and with his whole upper torso bare, went out to the balcony. He looked to the side, and was shocked for a split second. The Dragonwing was RIGHT next to his room. As he watched, Saeko was making a medicine, when she started to wrack with coughs.

Law, slightly worried, watched Saeko spit out blood which she hurriedly wiped on her light and dark blue sweatshirt. Suddenly, Rei appeared from the door.

"Saeko! I can see the blood on your shirt you know! I told you that fighting was a bad idea. Sure, you're a great doctor, but the strain from earlier must have made your sickness worse!"

"Why, hello here Rei-ya, Saeko-ya." The two spun around and were met by a smirking Law.

"Saeko! Get out of here! He wants you!" said Rei. Saeko jumped down from the balcony and dashed away with her nodachi. Law smirked, put on his sweatshirt, and jumped down as well, to chase after her. In Saeko's weakened state, Law easily caught up with Saeko. Saeko, knowing that running would make her worse, stopped and turned around. But Law was closer than she had anticipated, so before she could even react, Law injected a certain sedative into her back, almost immediately causing her to fall unconscious.

"I guess that being a Dragonwing, you take longer to fall asleep, hmmmm? Saeko-ya, you were mine the moment I said so." These were the last words Saeko heard before she passed out. Law carried her bridal-style back to his sub,and told Bepo to get Saeko's hat and cloak. When Bepo went to get them, Rei had gone in search of Saeko.

_Sorry, this chapter was pretty short. The next one will be short too. After that though, it will be longer. Please... review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers: The usual. I apologize for not updating sooner. Oh, and by the way, after this chapter, it is mainly going to be about Saeko. So, basically, more Saeko, and less Rei. Enjoy.  
_

Chapter 5: When Saeko didn't return, Rei grew worried and took off. As she frantically looked around, in her state of panic, she never noticed a certain red-haired man following her. "Oh my fucking Kami, I should have went with Saeko! In her weak body, that bastard must have just been all 'grab, kidnap, and smirk.' I've gotta find Saeko, and NOW!"

Rei talked to herself, mumbling furiously, when a sharp pain on the back of her head rendered her unconscious. Right before she fainted, the words, 'I'm screwed' lighted up in her head in neon signs when she noticed... it was Kidd.

Kidd had a predatory smile on his face, and slung Rei over his back as though she was no more than a sack of potatoes. He made his way to his ship, silently and discreetly thanking his stars that his dragon had been distracted. If she hadn't... well, he did NOT want to think how much more time he would've wasted chasing her.

That reminded him. It had seemed as though Rei did not have education on some very _sensual _things. He , apparently a great teacher in such matters, smirked. "_This will be fun."_

When Kidd got back, everybody was a safe distance away from him. Their captain had a creepy grin that scared even Killer.

Law looked at Saeko, and a smirk found it's way to his lips. She was his dragon, and his only. Just from her actions, it was quite clear to the handsome pirate that she, did not know ANYTHING about... _things. "Ah well. Adds to the fun."  
_Bepo hefted Saeko onto his shoulder, and took her to a spare room.

_End of chapter_


End file.
